The present invention relates to an automatic die exchanger for an injection molding machine, which can automatically exchange a die of an injection molding machine with a simple structure and a simple operation.
When an injection molding system for plastic molding is systematized for the purpose of automatization and energy savings, the control system of the injection molding machine must be improved and, at the same time, a total system of the injection molding machine and peripheral equipment must be systematized. As one of the methods for this purpose, automatic die exchange is proposed. However, a conventional automatic die exchanger consists of a die stock section using an automated warehouse or the like, a convey unit utilizing an unmanned convey vehicle and an overhead traveling crane, and a control section for controlling the die stock section and the convey unit. In exchanging a die, after the die is removed from an injection molding machine, it is conveyed to the die stock section by the convey unit and is stored therein. Thereafter another die is fetched from the die stock section, is conveyed to the injection molding machine by the convey unit, and is mounted thereon. Since systems of this type tend to be of a large scale and require a high cost, they are not widely used.